Wood, H. G., Federation Proceedings 36:2197-2205 (1977) reviews the metabolism of several pyrophosphate-utilizing organisms.
Chemical Review 77:349-367 (1977) discusses possible uses of phosphonates as analogs of natural phosphates.
J. Biol. Chem. 249:7737-7741 (1974) discusses the pyrophosphate dependent phosphofructokinase of Entamoeba histolytica.
T. J. Britz, et al., S. Afr. J. Dairy Technol., 8(2):79-83 (1976) describes detection of propionibacteria as the causative organisms of defects in Gouda cheese.
A series of U.S. patents to M. D. Francis describes the use of phosphonates to treat various diseases involving bone mineral. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,080.
The biological activity of phosphonate compounds in areas other than those involving bone mineral is also known. The following references are illustrative of some of the types of biological responses described in the literature for phosphonate compounds.
Canadian Pat. No. 753,207 (Monsanto) discloses polyphosphonates, including EHDP, as a potentiator for phenolic and quat bactericides used in sanitizing, antiseptic and cosmetic compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,644 appears to be the counterpart of Canadian Pat. No. 753,207.
German 1,045,373 (Hoechst; 1957) discloses diphosphonic acids and their use in cosmetic products, as stabilizers for antibiotics such as penicillin, and for the prevention of blood coagulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,869 (Henkel; 1973) discloses the use of EHDP in combination with diamino antimicrobials to provide synergistic microbiocidal results.
Kaye, M., Nephron (1973), 10(2-3), 188-94 discloses tests of EHDP (ineffectual) in the treatment of hyperparathyroidism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,537 (American Cyanamid; 1960) discloses various phosphonic acid derivatives as potentiators for tetracycline antibiotics.
3,4-dihydroxybutyl-1-phosphonate is disclosed as an inhibitor of phosphatidyl glycerol synthesis in E. coli. Shopsis, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1974), 249(8), 2473-7.
The use of phosphonoacetic acid in the treatment of herpes simplex is disclosed in "Antimicrobial Agents in Chemotherapy" (1975), 7(3), 285-8, by Gerstein, et al.
The use of phosphonic acids (generally monophosphonates) as herbicides, plant growth regulators, and the like, is disclosed in a variety of publications, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,640, Indian Journal of Applied Chemistry (1971), 34(6), 249-52; Japanese Patent 74/40936 (CA 82 150525 g) and CA 81 73452f.
The use of phosphonates as algicides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,476 (1975) and the use of phosphonates to inhibit fungi and bacteria is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,120 (1975).